


Falsely Accused

by Telvia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Prison, Rape, Shower Sex, Smut, Violence, Yaoi, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Tao is unceremoniously thrown into prison after discovering a dead body, the authorities believing he had committed the murder. Immediately upon entering prison, he's pushed around by the head guard, Kris before taken to the infirmary to get his wounds treated. Are all the workers as cruel and menacing as Kris? Hopefully he can find at least one friendly face to cling to during his sentence. Will his attorney ever be able to prove his innocence and get him out of jail before the other inmates can sink their claws into him? How long can he survive in prison with the hope of being found innocent?Written from Tao's POV. All members are included.Loosely based and definitely inspired by the game: Enzai.Will be full of smut, abuse, angst and overall prison goodness.





	1. Guilty Until Proven Innocent

“Get out of here, you thief!” the baker yelled at me as he brandished a rolling pin from behind the counter.

I bolted to the door, trying to keep hold of as many rolls and loaves of bread as I could as I made my way out. Customers jumped to the side to get out of my path. Throwing my weight against the door, it opened and I was able to continue my escape down the street. My bare feet thundered along the paved road. Patrons paid me no mind as they continued with their business. I took a sharp turn into an alley and pressed my back up against the brick wall. My breathing was labored and sweat trickled down the back of my neck. My dark hair clung to my face as I slowly peered around the corner to see if anyone had tried to pursue me. _Come on, it was just a few loaves of bread_. I looked down at my arms to see that I had managed to keep hold of one loaf of bread, three rolls and one sweet pastry. _Looks like I wouldn't be going without tonight_. I could feel through my ragged shirt that the baked goods were still warm. My mouth watered in yearning.

“Brought us a little gift, did ya, Tao?” a voice crooned from my right.

My feelings of triumph crashed down around me. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back against the wall, biting my lip in defeat. The voice belonged to the leader of the gang that worked this area. I had been successfully dodging him for the past week but it appeared my luck was up. I pushed away from the wall and made to head back out of the alley but the entrance was flanked by two of his lackeys. I backpedaled away from them until I bumped against the lanky leader. He allowed me to brush past him so I was completely trapped in the dead end alley, only dumpsters and trash behind me.

“I don't want any trouble,” I stuttered as I shifted my arms around my spoils.

“Then hand over the food,” he growled.

He didn't give me a chance to hand things over quietly even if that had been my intention. He lunged and I fell backward, throwing the baked goods up into the air as I fell backwards into the heap of junk. My left hand landed on something sharp as the bags tumbled down around me. I cried out from the sharp, burning pain in my hand and glanced up at the other three to see the horrified looks on their faces. I didn't understand. I focused on them more intently and saw they were all gazing over my shoulder. I peered around to see the body of a man, throat slit. He'd been dead for a good while, the blood that seeped into his clothes was dark and already dry. The wound was garish and I cringed at the sight. Looking down at my hand, I had a gash across the palm from landing on the knife on the concrete beneath it. It had to be the weapon that had done the number on this guy.

“Let's get out of here!”

The others bolted, leaving me alone with the corpse.

If I had known that this moment would have changed my life forever, I would have followed along behind them. But how could I have ever imagined that the cops would come shortly after, arrest me for murder and throw me in prison. Sure, I had been appointed an attorney, but we didn't have much of a defense. The weapon was found at the scene of the crime, along with myself, and my blood was on the knife. The attorney was a nice guy and he tried really hard to prove my innocence, but there was just no having it. I even admitted to having robbed the bakery prior to finding the disposed body. He seemed truly troubled that he hadn't been able to save me, his kind brown eyes swimming with emotion. He honestly believed I hadn't done it and that someone had it out for me and somehow set me up. I don't know who could've done such a thing. I didn't know much of anyone on the street. He went on to say that the murder had been foul play, that it didn't have to be me specifically to find the body, just any unlucky soul that happened to wander by. That unlucky soul had been me. He promised me, even as they were dragging me down the corridor to my life sentence, that he would continue to find evidence and would come visit me at the prison I would be contained at since I had nobody else. No family, no friends.

“Walk faster,” the blonde guard ordered as he pushed against my shoulder roughly.

I stumbled forward as I trudged down the dimly lit stone hallway. Tears rolled down my blotched face and I wiped my arm across my mouth and nose. How did this happen to me? How could this be real?

“Stop your sniffling,” he growled from behind me.

A boot landed on the small of my back and I lurched forward onto my hands and knees. I cried out from the impact, both at the pain from my kneecaps slamming into the stone and from the pain that shot up my left wrist from the gash in my palm that was still trying its best to heal. I made no move to get up, took the time to sob helplessly as I cradled my injured hand to my chest.

“On your feet.”

A large hand tangled in the strands of my dark hair and hauled me to my feet. I used my good hand to clutch at the wrist the hand belonged to, digging my nails into the flesh. The slight pressure didn't bother him in the least. He walked ahead of me and dragged me along by his grip in my hair. I groaned, kicked and struggled along the way until he tossed me into a holding room. I fell in a crumpled heap on my side. The door slammed shut and I peeked up through my arms to see him blocking the door. He tossed the inmate uniform and boots at my prone figure before crossing his arms over his chest.

He was tall, his hair died blonde and his eyes were dark, wild and intense. He was the head guard of the prison and I wondered if he earned the position by being the baddest and roughest of them all. His face seemed to be fixed into a permanent mask of malice. I had learned already from my transfer to this prison along with going through all the paperwork, that his name was Kris. I averted my eyes from him when I could no longer stand his penetrating gaze.

The room was small with minimal furnishings. A light bulb hanging overhead was the only light source. No windows, one door. A desk was shoved into the corner to my rear left. There was no chair to accompany it.

“Stand up,” he ordered.

If he wanted me on my feet all the time, he should really stop forcing me down. I grimaced as I rolled back onto my bruised knees. I used my right hand to help push myself to my feet before standing to my full height, cradling the clothes he had thrown at me in my left arm. The boots lay forgotten on the stone floor. I glanced at him nervously, awaiting further instruction. His upper lip curled in a nasty smile.

“You're much too meek and jittery to be a murderer,” he claimed.

“I'm innocent,” I replied softly.

He barked out a laugh, “Sure kid. That's what they all say.”

“You just said it yourself. I'm too scrawny to have fought off a man that size. I can barely hold my own against someone my own size,” I rambled anxiously, shifting from foot to foot.

“Doesn't matter. You're here now.”

His harsh words made me flinch at the reality of the situation. He was right. I was really here. I was dead scared to be released into the lion's den. I would be mingling with real murderers and rapists. There was no way I would be able to survive. I would have a massive target on my back the moment I stepped foot into the main hold. He took a menacing step forward and I stumbled in retreat until my back hit the wall. My eyes were wide with fear and I clutched at the clothes like they were a lifeline. 

“Put your hands on the table.”

I glanced to my left to look at the old wooden table. It looked like it would buckle under the simplest touch. My eyes flitted back to his face.

“Why?”

“It's time for your strip search. Gotta make sure you ain't hiding anything to take in with you,” he smirked.

“I-I'm not hiding anything. I don't even have shoes!”

“Cons are usually liars. Afraid I won't take your word for it.”

He stalked closer to me and I flinched away from him. He raised his arm to place his hand along the wall next to the right side of my head. I turned away from him and he leaned down closer. His other hand grabbed my chin and tilted my head back, forcing me to face him.

“You're really too beautiful to be in here. The others will eat you alive,” he mused.

His warm breath fanned over my face and I trembled in fear. I bit my bottom lip to keep back my sobs. His calloused fingers didn't relinquish their hold on my face.

“Hands on the table,” he repeated in a threatening whisper.

I didn't have any other choice. I saw the beat stick he had strapped to his hip and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. I turned to my left and could only take comfort in the fact that his hands were no longer on me. Setting the bundle of clothes down on the table to my right, I placed my shaky hands down onto the warped surface of the wood. I winced as the texture of the table bit into my left palm and opted to fold it into a loose fist instead. 

“We should take you to the doc before releasing you into general pop. Don't need you getting sick with infection.”

I was actually relieved to find they had a doctor on staff. I don't know why I didn't think they would. Besides getting sick, I'm sure fights broke out, even though I didn't want to think about it just yet. I hoped he held more humanity in his body than the head of the guards. Just his eyes were enough to strike the fear of God into you. A clicking noise resounded behind me and I peered over my shoulder to figure out what it had come from. Kris was holding a knife in his hand. It shone dangerously in the light and I swallowed harshly. 

“What are you … why do you have that?” My palms began to sweat and I glanced up at the blonde, terrified.

“Strip search,” he replied simply as he glanced down at the knife lovingly.

“I'm capable of removing my own clothes.”

“No tricks. Won't give you the chance. Besides, it's not like you'll need them anymore. 

“Please. I'm not hiding anything. You don't need to use that. I swear.”

He seemed to toss around an idea in his head. I breathed a sigh of relief when he slid the blade back into the handle and stuffed the knife into his pocket.

“Remove your shirt.”

I did as I was told, happy to comply with my own two hands instead of with the help of cold steel. I gripped the hem and pulled up, arching my back to help push my shirt over my head. I placed the ragged and torn shirt on the table next to the other bundle of cloth.

“Lower your pants.”

My breath hitched. I could hear the drop in his tone. It had taken on a husky edge. An embarrassed blush began to creep up my neck to spread to my face. I used only my right hand to unbutton and unzip my pants. I pushed the right side down off my hip followed by the left. Once the waist band had cleared my waist, my jeans fell down my thighs freely, leaving me in nothing but my boxer briefs.

“Step out of them.”

I leaned onto the table for support as I stepped out of the pooled fabric and kicked them away from me for good measure. I had been cold prior to getting half naked. Having no shoes and walking along the cold stone floor had sent chills up my legs to creep into the rest of my body. Now that I was standing with only a thin piece of material to ward off the cold, goosebumps rippled across my bronze skin.

“Brace yourself on your forearms and bend over the table.”

I threw a nervous glance over my shoulder before following his orders. I bent forward tentatively, curving my back to lean against the table. Now it was starting to get embarrassing. I felt him shift closer and I jerked away as his hand ran down my spine. He grabbed me harshly by the waist to keep me in place. I closed my eyes hoping to block out what was happening but it only made me focus on it more. He pushed down on the small of my back, forcing me to bend at a deeper angle, effectively sticking my backside out more. I held my breath as his thumbs hooked under the band of my underwear.

“Stop,” I urged in a whisper.

“Protocol,” he replied through a smirk.

The nails of my right hand flexed against the wooden surface as he lowered my underwear to my ankles. I bit my lip as tears burned my eyes.

“Well, you're just full of surprises,” he jeered.

I didn't know what he was referring to. His large hand followed the curve of my ass and I felt my flesh tremble under his touch. A yell was ripped from my throat as he shoved a dry finger into my body harshly. Searing, red hot pain coursed up my spine and I collapsed over the top of the table. He twisted his finger around as if searching for something, pushing it in until I felt the heel of his hand bump against my body. The tears flowed freely and I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around my head, nails clawing my scalp as I gripped my hair harshly.

“Seems clean. Tight as fuck as well. Can't wait to give _you_ a go.”

I gasped as he removed his finger. Was he serious? I couldn't fight him off if he ever tried to force himself on me. Not to mention he was a _guard_. I had no chance! My mind hadn't even began to go in the direction of sexual assault. I had been too worried about getting beat up. I had been fearing the wrong scenario.

“Try not to let any of the other inmates fuck you before I have the privilege, though most of them should know better by now. Get dressed. Time to pay the doc a visit.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. Silver Lining

I was sitting in the small infirmary ward of the prison. There were a few beds lined with white sheets, all unoccupied. Kris was waiting out in the hall, keeping guard while I sat on one of the beds waiting for the doctor. My body was tense and my eyes shifted about the room. Nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. I was anxious, nervous. Could the doctor be as inhumane as Kris? Surely choosing to be a doctor meant you wanted to help people, not cause them more grief.

The metal door squeaked open and I jumped to my feet, head snapping to face the noise and the two males who had stepped through. They were each wearing green scrubs, though the darker haired, more wide-eyed one had a white coat over his. He must be the doctor.

“Tao?” he asked gently in a melodic voice.

My eyes blinked rapidly. He sounded way too nice to be working in here.

“Yes,” I stuttered softly.

The other grabbed the doctor's arm to gain his attention.

“Oh, Suho. He's just too precious. There's no _way_ he actually committed whatever crime got him thrown in here. The others will eat him up,” he whispered urgently.

I flinched at his words and cradled my injured palm against my chest. I shuffled back away from them until the backs of my legs hit one of the beds.

“All we can do is take care of him when he comes through our door, Luhan,” the doctor whispered back, though I was still able to make it out. He turned his attention back to me and a smile graced his face. “Tao, I'm Suho and this is Luhan.” He pointed to himself and then laid a hand on the other's shoulder. Luhan offered a smile and a short wave, also trying his best to look friendly.

I jerked my chin down in a nod. Before I knew it, words were tumbling out of my mouth.

“I-I didn't do it. There's no way I would be able to kill anyone. It wasn't me. I just found the body. I was too busy trying to find my next meal.”

“Shh, shh, it's okay,” Luhan cooed as he strode towards me with open arms.

I allowed him to envelope my body in his arms. He stroked my dark hair as his other hand rubbed circles into my back. The warmth from his body seeped into mine and I let my eyes slide closed. No. I didn't need to be afraid of these two. They were kind, gentle souls. Thank the heavens.

“Only a few of the inmates here have actually committed the crimes they are accused of,” Suho said from behind Luhan.

I raised my head from Luhan's shoulder so I could meet his gaze. He looked sullen, his eyes full of grief and remorse. I had the feeling he had witnessed a lot while working here, wise beyond his years.

“And don't worry. Not all the guards are as corrupt as Kris,” Luhan whispered into my ear. “In fact, he's really the only mean one you have to look out for.”

He pulled away to hold me at arms length. I peered up at him before he drew to my side, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

“Let's take a look at that,” Suho smiled as he took a step toward me with an outstretched hand.

I offered my injured hand and he gathered it up in his warm hold. He tilted it under the light to examine it from different angles.

“Good news,” he chirped. “You won't need stitches. I bet it hurts worse than it's worth. Should heal in a few days after I've cleaned and wrapped it.”

He indicated I should take a seat on the bed behind me so I did. I barely paid attention as he swabbed at my palm with a dark amber liquid. It stung marginally but I kept my eyes on both of them as they talked between themselves. The conversation was much more interesting than the technique Suho used to wrap my hand. Luhan seemed a real chatterbox and Suho appeared used to his babble and went along with it while working.

“There's got to be something we can do to ensure his safety,” Luhan whispered quietly as he bounced with anxious energy.

“We'll get him paired up with DO. He'll look after him when we can't.”

“How will you pull that off?”

“It shouldn't be too hard. His previous cellmate has … well … his cell has the space. You know how the warden likes to double up cells as much as possible. DO has been cellmate free for a while now.”

I tried not to linger on what might have happened to this DO's old cellmate. Surely he was released and hadn't died while imprisoned. I hoped that was the case, _prayed_ that was the case.

“Kris is just outside. He won't go for that, you _know_ he won't!”

“I've long perfected the warden's signature. If he has a problem with my word, I'll forge a document. We'll just have to hope he buys into it so I won't have to.”

“What kind of prison is this? Why are you guys so worried about me being at the mercy of the other inmates? I … they can't … we must be monitored at all times, right? Guards can't allow just anything to happen, can they? You said so yourself most of them haven't actually committed the crimes they're charged of,” I stuttered nervously.

“That doesn't mean prison hasn't gotten the better of them. There are only a few people you need to try and avoid as much as possible. First, there's Kris. I know it's difficult, him being the head guard and all, but try not to get on his bad side, not that he really has a good side. Next is Kai. He's an inmate that is guilty of every charge he's in here for and probably even more that they hadn't found before locking him away. He's pretty much the leader of the other inmates and nobody dares cross him. Another one not to tick off at all costs. Lastly, there's Chen, though you'll hardly ever have the chance to see him let alone mistakenly upset him. He's mostly locked away in solitary confinement. When he's released it usually only takes a couple days before he slips up and ends up back in the hole. Besides that, you should be fine,” Suho explained.

“They're rapists, aren't they? Kris included. He allows it to happen, joins in himself,” I began to tremble as I realized what awaited me beyond this safe room. Neither of them answered my question. They didn't have to. I opened my mouth to speak further, but the door slamming open silenced me as I flinched back.

“You're done. Let's go,” Kris ordered.

Suho stood from his seat and spun to face Kris, taking on an authoritative air. Kris blinked down at him with a frown.

“He's to be paired up with DO,” Suho stated in a way that proved no argument was necessary or tolerated.

Kris' eyes drifted from Suho to Luhan to finally land on me. They fell back to Suho before replying.

“Fine. You. Let's go.”

He pointed at me and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. I glanced up at Luhan who gave me a reassuring smile. I stood to my feet and brushed past Suho on my way to Kris. I felt his hand sweep down my back in a fleeting gesture of support before Kris grabbed my arm roughly and swept me from the room.

“Time to meet your new family and friends,” he growled down at me as the door shut behind me. “But first, a little detour.”

My breath hitched at the malicious glint in his eye.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Willing

“Umph!” I grunted as Kris shoved me into the brick wall of the hall. “You don't have to be so rough. Just tell me where to go and I'll go.”

“Better at taking verbal direction, I'll remember that for the future. As for now, we're doing this my way.”

“Doing what?” I asked in a small voice as I peered at him from over my shoulder, cheek still pressed against the wall as my hands braced against its coldness.

He leveled his cold eyes on me. His malevolent grin sent a shiver down my back and my blood pumped uncomfortably through my veins. I felt my heartbeat in my ears and my adrenaline began to flow. My flight instinct was trying to kick in full notch but I remained frozen in place.

“It dawns on me,” he drawled in a low growl, “Why throw you into the waiting arms of the others and have them get at you first when I have you conveniently in my clutches now?”

My eyes widened in the slightest and I swallowed harshly. I hadn't even laid eyes on the other inmates yet I was pretty sure I'd rather face their wrath first.

“Ah … hn!”

His large hand fisted into the back of my hair and I clutched at his wrist with both hands to try and pry it away. His fingers merely tightened their grip and he pulled me behind him as he stormed through the halls, heading to I don't know where. I stumbled as I tried to keep up with his long strides. Tears fell from my eyes from the pain of hair being ripped from my scalp. My nails clawed uselessly along the back of his hand. I tried to remember each turn we took, but there were too many. I had the feeling I was being dragged deeper into the entrails of this prison. Right, left, left, middle fork, staircase down. I gave up after the third staircase. We came to a stop in front of a metal door and he pulled the ring of keys from his pocket to unlock it. When the door opened, he tossed me inside.

It wasn't what I had been expecting. There was a large bed tucked away against the far corner to my left. There was a wooden dresser propped against the wall in front of me and a desk to my right covered with pieces of paper. A bedroom. Guards must live in the prison as well. I swiveled around to watch as Kris stalked into the room after me, shutting the door with a predatory glint in his eyes. I raised my hands in front of my body as I backed up into the wardrobe. My survival instinct was roiling inside me. Anything to keep myself alive and unharmed.

“Please,” I started pitifully, new tears joining the streaks that already stained my face. “I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt me,” I sniffled.

He seemed amused at my plea, a nasty smirk stretching his lips.

“I think I may have found a new pet,” he spoke darkly, gaining on me as he continued forward.

I flinched back into the wood of the wardrobe, turning my head away as he came to a final halt in front of me.

“Don't hurt me,” I begged as I cried.

“Willing, neh?” he asked as his fingers brushed through my bangs. “This is new for me. I'm intrigued.”

I leaned my head into his touch to show how willing I would be as long as he remained gentle and humane.

“Too bad I prefer things rough.”

My sobs grew at his words and I pressed my palms into the wood behind me, ignoring the pain in my injured hand.

“I could always build you up to it. This willingness doesn't cross my path often. I'm excited to play with it's potential.”

His fingers continued to course through my hair and I found myself calming down. My breathing didn't slow, chest still rising and falling rapidly, but my tears began to ebb. I sniffed as I lifted my head to look at him. His smile didn't hold the malice it once did. I was growing hopeful at the prospect of not getting hurt while in this room. He seemed to be alright with going along with my offering of being willing.

I remained frozen as his hand slid behind my head to cup the back of my neck. He gripped my hair gently and pulled down so I tilted my face up to him. My eyes widened as he dipped his head down to capture my lips with his. I gripped his forearms harshly as his mouth moved hungrily against mine. I moaned, not from pleasure, but not in protest either because I was supposed to be okay with this. It was just out of reflex. He pushed his tall frame against me, pressing me against the wardrobe tightly. His knee wedged between my thighs to nudge at my groin. He moved his tongue past my lips to explore my mouth, mapping out every inch it could reach. I was forced to open my mouth wider, angling my head to the right so he had easier access. I couldn't help it. This time the moan _was_ out of pleasure. If he was willing to stay nice, I could enjoy his treatment, right? It didn't make sense, but it was better than being forced into this situation, better than him being rough and forcing himself on me. It's not that he wasn't an attractive man. He was just scary. His personality dark. But if he stayed like this, I could almost forget where I was, why I was here.

Fisting my hands in his shirt, I pulled him closer, standing up on my tiptoes to swipe my tongue against his. He groaned deep in his chest, wrapping his arms around my back to crush me against him. He turned our bodies before pushing me away harshly. I let out a startled gasp at the sudden motion. The backs of my legs hit his bed and I fell onto it, bouncing once before settling back down. I glanced up at him worriedly as he fumbled with his belt.

“You say as long as I don't hurt you. I take that to mean as long as I don't leave scars or draw blood. As I stated before, I prefer things rough so that's how it will be.”

I swallowed as my eyes dropped from his face to the floor, avoiding what he was doing with his hands. It still wasn't a bad deal. Blood and open wounds is what I was worried about from him to begin with. I'd take what assurances I could from the head guard, not knowing how keen the other inmates were on striking deals with fresh meat. I was going to be _very_ fresh meat for them. Even after Kris got what he wanted from me.

My eyes shot up from the floor when I detected movement. His boots scuffed the concrete as he stalked closer to me. I refused to glance away from his dark eyes, not wanting to look down to see that his hand was pumping his erection. But I caught the motion anyway. His other hand shot out to clasp behind the back of my neck. I leaned away, forcing him to lock his elbow to prevent me from gaining any distance.

“What happened to that willingness you were so eager to provide?” he teased maliciously.

I squeezed my eyes shut and flinched away as he ran the tip of his hot cock along my cheek. His fingers tightened in my hair and I let out a pitiful whimper as I felt something wet smear across my skin. My hands closed around the sheets of the bed, squeezing so tight my knuckles were surely white as my fists shook.

“Open your mouth,” he snarled.

I did as I was told albeit it not to his liking. I hadn't opened wide enough to accommodate his girth. He shoved in halfway, causing me to gag as he hit the back of my throat. He didn't allow me to pull back, his grip on my hair keeping me in place. My eyes watered and my tongue moved along the underside of his length as I reflexively tried to swallow. I gripped his thighs, my nails digging into his pants. I groaned in discomfort and he slid out a little ways.

“Tao,” he chided cheerfully, “Don't tell me this is your first time doing this?”

The deep blush of my face should have been clue enough. Yes, I had offered willingly in lieu of the other option of being beat and forced, no doubt raped brutally. But that didn't mean I had ever had sex before. Sure, I'd given a few blowjobs here and there to earn money while living on the street but that was survival. Yet again, this was too.

“Is this your first time giving head?” he asked with amusement dripping from every syllable.

I scrunched my face and shook my head vigorously from side to side with his cock still lodged in my mouth. I took more of him in, slackening my jaw to make it easier and pressed the flat of my tongue to the prominent vein on the underside of his cock as I swallowed around him rhythmically. He groaned, flexing his hips forward.

“No, I guess it isn't,” he growled huskily.

He allowed me to move freely of my own accord, loosening his hold on my hair but keeping it there to maintain some semblance of control. I bent down until the tip of my nose hit the curls of his dark pubic hair. My teeth accidentally grazed the side of his length but he didn't seem to mind, merely twitched against my tongue in reaction. I pulled back, hollowing my cheeks on the way to suck at the tip, pretending he was just another paying customer as I dipped the tip of my tongue into the slit of his head to taste his precum. Not too terrible, I had definitely tasted worse.

“Are you a virgin?” he asked out of the blue.

He fell from my lips with a lewd pop. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I glanced up at him, other still gripping the material of his pants. My face flushed a deeper shade of red as I tried to answer in the affirmative. It just wouldn't come out. Me head jerked in a nod since my vocal chords appeared to have gone on strike. His smirk widened slowly and I gulped in fear. His large hand came forward to push at my shoulder, sending me back onto the bed as he crawled onto the mattress to join me. Grabbing my knee, he forced it up near my head until all my weight was resting on my shoulders. His fingernails scratched my lower back as he clasped the band of my pants and underwear and wrenched them up to my knees. My panic kicked into high notch when I felt his cock bump against me.

“Wait! You said you wouldn't hurt me! Don't you have to … isn't there … some preparations you can make?” I asked anxiously, tears falling from the corners of my eyes to trace down the side of my face to fall into the shell of my ear.

“A little blood won't kill you,” he seethed through that smirk I was beginning to realize was his favorite expression.

If he wasn't going to make good on his word, neither would I. I lashed out, kicking at him with my feet as I thrashed on the bed to get out of his hold.

“Stop struggling!” he demanded, arms moving frantically to try and circle either my wrists or ankles.

“Like _hell!_ ”

I glanced down to take aim, hitting him square in the junk with the thick sole of my boot. He doubled over as he cupped himself. I took the opportunity to roll off the bed quickly, pulling my pants back up along the way. I bolted for the door and flung it open to come face to chest with another guard, holding his fist up as if ready to knock.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	4. Chanyeol

The tall guard blinked down at me curiously before a goofy smile spread his cheerful face. His hair was honey colored and wavy down to his shoulders, half of it pulled back in a messy low ponytail. I took a cautious step back as the fist hanging in the air opened wide to splay the long slender fingers in a greeting.

“Hi! You must be Tao! Is Kris here? I've come to collect you from him,” he supplied as his eyes danced about the room behind me.

His deep voice took me aback. It wasn't at all what I expected from such a tall, lanky guy. He seemed too chipper to be working in such a place, just like Suho and Luhan were too gentle and caring.

“Nobody asked you to come, Chanyeol,” a growl issued from behind me.

I jumped, sliding past the door frame to take cover behind this giant of a man. I preferred him over Kris. I peeked around the guy's arm to see Kris glaring down at me, obviously pissed that his plans had been foiled. He had refastened his pants during my encounter with this Chanyeol.

“On the contrary,” Chanyeol piped up with a raised finger. “The warden asked me to personally escort young Tao here to his new cell to meet his cellmate before being let loose into general pop with the others.”

Kris' lip curled in agitation, “Take him.”

Chanyeol slid his heels together and gave a mock salute before reaching in to grab the doorknob to close it. As soon as the door was shut, he spun to face me, bending down with hands clasping my shoulders as he peered into my face. I tensed up, not knowing what he was doing.

“Did I make it in time?” he whispered softly yet urgently. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” His warm brown eyes searched mine before dropping down my body to take inventory of my condition.

“I-I'm fine.”

“Thank God,” he sighed as he hung his head and allowed his hands to fall limply at his sides. “Suho and Luhan were afraid I wouldn't make it in time.”

“How did they know I'd be here?”

He lifted his head to reveal his grimace, gesturing that we should start walking before continuing the conversation. I followed alongside him after he made it clear he didn't want me to follow behind him like a dog.

“Suho told me there was no way Kris would let you slip through his fingers when he had the chance to sully you before taking you to the cells. Besides, Luhan informed me you were just too cute for Kris to pass up any opportunity. No offense, but he was right.”

I dropped my head.

“I'm Chanyeol, by the way,” he turned to face me with a friendly smile. “I'm one of the good guys so you don't have to be afraid of me. Unlike Kris and a few others, I want to make your time here as pleasant as possible. No way you killed that guy in the alley. I'm sorry but you just don't have it in you.”

I couldn't keep myself from asking, “How does someone like you end up working in a place like this?”

We took a left down a hallway before he answered.

“My father's the warden,” he admitted with a sad smile.

I understood the full weight of his words. I could tell by the emotion in his eyes. He had been forced into this job. Being part of the family business. It must kill him to have to take over after his father eventually passed. A personality like his didn't belong in a place like this. I'm surprised he could still hold on to his happiness in such a dark environment.

“I'm sorry,” I whispered.

“Don't be,” he waved a dismissive hand. “I'm just going along with it for now, but I have plans for the future. I won't take over this prison. I refuse. Mother doesn't want me here either. She'll back me when I finally revolt.”

We turned down a corridor and I stopped in my tracks. Looking down the dimly lit hall, I could see the bars lining each side. Chanyeol glanced over his shoulder to look at me sympathetically. He came back to my side, placing a large hand on my shoulder.

“It'll be okay. Everyone is out in the yard right now so you won't have to deal with any catcalls. You're all the way at the end so you won't see them filing in either. DO's already been told about you. He's a swell guy so just stick with him. Come on, I'll show you to your cell and then the others will be brought in before dinner. I'm sorry you weren't able to go outside today.”

I nodded mechanically at all his explaining. I clutched at his arm without realizing it as he lead me down the hall. My eyes stayed straight ahead to the brick wall at the end as we neared my new home. My breath quickened, heart thundered behind my ribcage, eyes grew wide in fear. I was never one to be claustrophobic, but I had never been forced to live in a small box before either. We turned to the right and Chanyeol fumbled with his keys to unlock my cell door. He opened it and glanced down at me expectantly.

“I'm sorry, Tao,” he whispered.

I shook my head to show it wasn't his fault. My body trembled as I stepped inside, eyes darting around to take in the simple bunk beds, small toilet and sink in the corner. Turning slowly, I glanced up at Chanyeol. He had already shut and locked the cage behind me.

“You'll be safe with DO,” he assured me. “Just try to avoid Kai at all costs.”

My hands closed around two of the cold bars as I continued to look up at him. It seemed like he didn't want to go, didn't want to leave me here alone. His hand slid into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, rotating the folded wad in his hand.

“Can you do me a favor?” he asked me.

My brows furrowed. What could I possibly do for him? I glanced down at the paper as he thrust it out to me.

“Could you give this to an inmate named Baekhyun? Whenever you happen to cross his path?”

I reached for it slowly, closing my fingers around it and pulling it back through the bars to put into the pocket of my uniform.

“Baekhyun?” I confirmed, looking up to him once more.

“He's very friendly. The cutest thing you'll ever see,” he explained with a smile.

I noted the tinge to his cheeks as he spoke of this Baekhyun.

“If you are given library privileges, he works there.”

“Okay,” I replied with a nod.

“Thanks, Tao. Just sit tight for a moment. I'll go get the others from the yard. DO will be here soon.”

He seemed encouraged by that fact so I felt myself clinging to this hope that surrounded DO as well. If Suho and Luhan fought so hard to get me paired up with him, I could rest easy and be comforted by the fact that he may be the first friend I would make. First friend imprisoned here with me.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. DO

Chanyeol said he would be back as soon as he could with the others but he had just left and it already felt like hours. I didn't move to the beds while I waited, not knowing which was meant for me and not wanting to impose. So, instead, I paced to the back of the cell, moving to the corner to my left behind the bunk beds to slide into the corner, back against the wall. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I buried my face in my arms and allowed myself to break down while I was alone and had the chance. The silence pressed in around me, deafening my senses as I curled in on myself. Tears stung my eyes and burned hot trails down my face as they raced to my chin.

Why? What had I done in a past life that was so awful to make me deserve this? What God was so vengeful and full of hate they allowed me to stumble upon that body in the alley? A sob escaped me, breaking the dam and being the first of many. The faint sound of running footsteps reached my ears but I paid them no mind. Not until they were right outside the cell door and a soothing voice accompanied them.

“Tao?”

I tensed, holding my breath and biting back my sobs as I remained frozen in place. A crowd of footsteps issued from the end of the hall but I refused to move. I heard the jingle of multiple sets of key as guards unlocked doors to open cells for inmates. The clang of closing doors rang through my ears and I hunched, flinching back into the wall. The metallic sound of keys came from nearby, just outside the cell.

“Hurry up, Yeollie,” the gentle voice urged impatiently.

“I'm trying,” Chanyeol replied defensively. “I bet you wouldn't be able to remember which key it is either.”

The door to the cell swung open with a creak and I heard boots step quickly towards me. The presence of a body loomed over me and I scrunched my eyes shut. The door was closed and relocked.

“Tao?” the voice asked again.

He was level with me, either squatting or sitting in front of me.

“Tao? I'm DO. Please look at me. I'm not going to hurt you,” he pleaded.

I knew he wasn't going to hurt me but I couldn't bring myself to face him at the moment. Not with unshed tears in my eyes and wet streaks down my face. I rubbed my face against my sleeve to dry the tears before slowly peeking up at him through my bangs.

If Chanyeol referred to Baekhyun as the cutest thing I'd ever see, I wondered what his standards were. DO was simply adorable. How had he not taken the title in Chanyeol's opinion? He had dark brown hair, not long enough on the sides to reach the tips of his ears. It was longer on top and brushed forward to cover his forehead. But it wasn't his hair that had me mesmerized. It was his pair of large brown eyes. They weren't intense, but they seemed to see right through me, into the very depths of my soul. He smiled at me once I lifted my head, making me notice the fullness of his pink lips.

“Are you okay?” he asked with raised brows.

“No,” I whispered on reflex.

He sat down on the ground in front of me and scootched closer. He held out a hand to me and I blinked down at it. He spread his fingers more to show he wanted me to take it. I reached out and placed my hand in his, watching as he pulled it into both of his own to massage it reassuringly.

“Did Kris get to you?” he asked worriedly.

I glanced up from our hands to look into his pained face. I shook my head slowly and I saw him breathe a sigh of relief.

“Not yet,” I said.

He tensed, eyes darting back up to me.

“I'm afraid I put a big target on my back where he's concerned,” I whispered. “He's got it in for me now.”

“Chanyeol will try to keep him away.”

“It's only a matter of time.”

He winced, knowing I was right. I closed my hand around his and squeezed it.

“What are you in for, DO?” I asked conversationally as his thumb rubbed over the back of my hand.

“Rape,” he replied sadly. “I was dating this girl for a long while, but I was beginning to find out more and more that I preferred guys. When I broke up with her, telling her the reason why, she went to the police claiming I raped her. My parents were so shocked and didn't believe her word for a second. However, I couldn't tell them the truth, that I was gay, or they would disown me. It was her word, a crying girl, against mine. I didn't stand a chance.”

“Do your parents come to see you?” I asked hopefully.

He lifted his head with a sad smile, “No, not anymore. I don't even receive letters now. I think as time went on, they began to believe my charge.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“No, _I'm_ sorry. You don't deserve to be here. And you don't even have anybody waiting for you on the other side. That's worse than my predicament. I've come to terms with my life. You still have an attorney fighting for you. Don't give up hope yet.”

I was pretty sure I had already given up all hope, but I didn't let him know that.

“Top bunk is yours unless you prefer the bottom. It'll be … safer for you up top when the doors are open during free periods.”

“They … they open the doors?” I asked nervously. “All of them?”

He nodded solemnly.

“But … what about Kai?”

“You've been warned already, huh? Don't worry, if Kai comes to this cell, it won't be you he's looking for.”

His face darkened before turning away. His tone didn't bode well and I saw the shiver run through his body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Involved

DO had enough time to help dry my tear stained face and put me to rights before it was time for dinner. I clung to him in fear but he didn't seem to mind in the least, in fact he pulled me in closer.

“Why aren't there more inmates?” I whispered into his ear as he lead the way, following the rest of the small group through the corridors.

“This is a unique section of the prison. Younger inmates. They isolate us from the older ones for our own protection,” he mumbled back.

From the way things had sounded, I begged to differ. Seems like they were protecting their older inmates from us. Chanyeol gave me a short nod as I walked past him, staying put to make sure all the inmates left their cells. I don't know why any of them would stay. When your mealtimes were scheduled, you ate while you could. DO and I kept up the rear, partly because our cell was at the end of the hall and partly because he didn't want to bring attention to me.

He whisked us through the food line quickly and we sat down at a table in the back of the cafeteria away from everyone else. I prodded the colorless hunk of meat doused in brown gravy with disgust. It should seem like a five star meal compared to some of the things I was forced to eat on the street, but my mind kept drifting back to the baked goods I had swiped before getting tossed in here. There were only about twenty of us total. I found my eyes roaming over the others to see if I could pick out Kai by his looks, judging a book by its cover.

“DO?” I asked gently, my head lowered as to not offend anyone by making eye contact.

“Yeah?”

“Could you point out Baekhyun to me?”

“Baekhyun?” he asked curiously.

I lifted my head to meet his gaze and nodded.

“Did Chanyeol give you a note to give to him?”

I nodded once more and he let out a sigh.

“No offense, Tao, but that was really dumb of him. If Baekhyun gets caught with one of his love letters, it'll be hell to pay for the both of them.”

“Love letters?” I blinked.

“Chanyeol's had a thing for Baek ever since he was admitted,” he replied, pointing his chin across the way to show me who he was speaking of.

He was sitting a couple tables away from us, alone and staring down into his lap. He _was_ cute. Small and frail. An innocent, pleasant looking face with glinting brown eyes. Glinting as if he hadn't given up on life just yet. His skin was as flawless as porcelain and his brown bangs were swept to one side. Glancing down to his lap, I saw the most delicate hands I'd ever come across. Long slender fingers that would crumble at the slightest squeeze. They were holding something. He hadn't been looking down dejectedly. He was holding a piece of crumpled paper in his lap and reading it, smiling secretly to himself. I watched him trace his fingers down the page, like how he would caress the face of a loved one.

“What should I do?” I turned to DO.

He grimaced, glancing over to Baekhyun as he thought to himself.

“You'll do nothing. Give it to me, I'll give it to him. Chanyeol doesn't need to involve you in this.”

I felt his fingers lightly pinch my thigh to get my attention. I dropped my gaze to see his open palm next to me on the bench. Sliding my hand into my pocket, I closed my fingers around the folded paper and pulled it out, pushing it into his palm. He retracted his closed fist quickly before stuffing the paper into his own pocket. I lifted my fork and began eating mechanically, finally giving up on the idea that the slop would magically turn into something desirable. I polished off the meat substitute and had switched over to the boxed mashed potatoes when I tried for more conversation.

“Which … which one is Kai?”I whispered softly.

His shoulders slumped and his eyes closed for a brief moment before lifting his chin to look about the room. I watched his jaw lower, and his hand raise, ready to point him out to me when a loud clatter made me jump and caught my attention. DO flinched next to me and we both turned to see what the commotion was about.

A skinny boy with blonde hair was on his hands and knees on the concrete floor. His hair was shaved close to his head on the sides and back, giving it the texture of velvet. It was long on top, almost fluffy, to hang in his face or be pushed back stylishly. His frame was trembling in fear as he hung his head between his arms. I looked around him to see he had spilled his tray for some reason. Another inmate loomed over him. He had tan skin and dark, wildly tussled hair. His dark eyes shone with a malignant sparkle and I was reminded of Kris.

“Oh no, Sehun,” DO whispered to himself, eyes wide.

“Tripped again, huh, Thehun?” the tan boy mocked with a wide smirk.

I turned to DO with a confused expression.

“He has a slight lisp. It's really no big deal, cute even, but Kai likes to use it as a tool to bully him. Not that he needs help in the matter,” DO explained. “Sehun is Kai's favorite target … second only to me.”

I slid closer to him, hoping pressing my shoulder against his would offer some semblance of comfort. So this was Kai. The one I had been warned about ever since I stepped foot in here.

“I … I guess I'm just clumsy,” Sehun stuttered in a weak voice.

Kai lifted his boot and placed it on Sehun's back, pushing down to press the smaller boy into the ground. Sehun's arms gave out under him, chest colliding with the concrete with a thud.

“Well don't let it go to waste. Xiumin spent all day slaving in the kitchens to cook for us. It'll break his heart to find out you didn't eat his gourmet offerings.”

“Xiumin?” I asked in aside to DO, not able to tear my eyes away from this site.

“He's the cook. An okay guy, doesn't talk much.”

Sehun's fingers worked against the floor, as if he was struggling to push himself back against Kai's foot. He grimaced before relenting and bending his head forward to the floor. I clutched DO's wrist.

“Do something,” I urged, not wanting to witness poor Sehun eat the spilled food from the floor.

“What do you want me to do? Stopping it will make me his next target.”

I don't know what came over me. If I had known what would happen as a result, somehow see into the future, I would have wrangled my emotions into submission instead of letting them wash over me and take over my body.

“Stop!” I yelled as I stood from the table, palms flat against the surface.

Sehun looked up at me with wide eyes. He shook his head slightly, as if warning me I should have let it go. I lifted my gaze to Kai. His dark eyes were leveled on me and his smirk was dripping with malicious intent.

“Well what do we have here? New blood? I don't recall being informed. DO, shame on you, keeping this boy to yourself.”

My blood ran ice cold as he stalked towards me. What had I done?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	7. Consequences

I backed away from the table and bumped into the wall to try and escape Kai's approaching figure. Everything was silent in the cafeteria, no mindless chatter, no clinking of silverware. I glanced around behind Kai to see everyone was looking in my direction. What was going to happen next would be more entertaining for them. I could see excitement on a few of the inmates faces. Looking over Kai's right shoulder, towards the entrance to the cafeteria, I saw Chanyeol struggling in Kris' hold. The tall blonde had an arm wrapped around Chanyeol's chest, pinning his arms to his sides and his other hand was clamped over his mouth so he couldn't call out to alert any other guards to what was happening. There was nobody to save me, Kris would make sure of that. Chanyeol was my best hope and he had him incapacitated. None of these inmates would dare stand up to Kai, not from what I'd heard. I pressed my palms into the brick of the wall, eyes darting to the left to look at DO before raising my eyes back to my aggressor. I flinched as he lifted an arm to press his hand into the wall, leaning into me as he smirked jovially.

“What's _your_ name?” he asked almost in the same way he would pick up a girl if he were out on the street.

“T-Tao,” I replied quietly.

“Hm,” he mused, eyes running down my body to take me all in. “And what are you in for, Tao?”

“Murder,” I replied firmly, putting a hard edge in my tone to try and prove I wasn't one to be trifled with.

His bark of laughter crushed my swelling confidence.

“You? Yeah right.”

His arm snapped out to circle around the back of my neck, hand twisting in the hair at the nape of my neck. I cried out in pain and clutched his arm, trying to pull it away. He was a lot stronger than he looked. All previous amusement was wiped clean from his face and he was snarling down at me.

“There's no way you weren't warned to stay away from me. You should've heeded those warnings. I'll assume, since you got in the way, that you want the attention for yourself. I'm more than happy to oblige.”

Spittle flew from his mouth to land on my cheek. I winced as he clenched the strands of my hair tighter. His free hand flew across my face and he released his hold on my hair so I could properly crumple to the floor. I cupped my hand to my cheekbone, biting my lip at the tenderness. His boot slowed to a close on the top of my injured hand, pressing it into the concrete.

“Agh!”

He twisted it, grinding it into the floor and I could feel the warmth of the blood flow from my freshly treated palm.

“Stop, _stop_!” I begged.

I pushed at his leg, not able to just allow my bones to be crushed. He grabbed my wrist and dug his nails into the flesh. I still couldn't just sit there and take it. I don't know where the fight in me came from, but it was present. I leaned in and closed my teeth around his thigh, biting down as hard as I could. He pushed away from me with a growl, hand coming down to clutch at his leg. I scrambled to my feet and dashed down the length of the cafeteria, inmates turning in their seats to keep me in their sights. I heard boots clambering behind me and picked up my speed. Arms wrapped around my waist and sent me flying to the floor. I grunted as I landed, Kai on my back. I tried to buck him off but he wrestled me to the ground with ease, flipping me onto my back so he could straddle my waist. He gathered my wrists in one hand and pinned them to the floor above me. I wriggled helplessly and the back of his hand flew across my face again. I saw stars and tasted blood, coating my tongue thickly. I groaned in pain and he ground his hips down into my pelvis in response. My eyes grew to the size of saucers. He was getting off on this!

He looked down at me, face twisted in an ugly smirk. Leaning closer to me, I flinched away and tried to turn my head but he grabbed my jaw to keep me in place. His lips crushed mine with bruising force, nails biting into the skin of my cheek. I moaned in protest, keeping my lips sealed tightly so he couldn't work his tongue past them. But how he tried. His tongue swept at the crease with brute force, but I managed to deny his entry. Until he bit down on my bottom lip. Even though my mouth had opened, giving him the opening he had been craving, he continued to bite, drawing out beads of blood in different areas as his sharp teeth tore at the flesh. His tongue passed over the small wounds in one stripe to gather the trickling blood before plunging into my mouth. I tasted the metallic flavor of my blood as he devoured my mouth, tongue moving hungrily. I tried to shirk away but there was only so far to go. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and I whimpered at the force behind his pulls. Retreating away from me, I could see a smear of my blood on the corner of his mouth and I winced at the sight.

“You,” he growled at someone to my right as his chest heaved. “Gimme your fork.”

I thrashed wildly, eyes widening in fear as his hand came into my line of vision holding the shiny utensil. It was dull, meaning it would need a lot of force behind it to do any real damage. He lifted my shirt to my neck to expose the smooth skin of my stomach and chest.

“Please, no,” I whimpered pathetically.

He brought the fork down to graze the tines along my belly. My flesh fluttered under the cold touch. He pressed slightly, adding more pressure. I hissed as he pulled it up my body, no doubt leaving scratch marks in crisscrossed patterns.

“Ah! Stop!” I cried as he brought the fork to the sensitive skin of my nipple to press down harshly.

The cold moved up, scraping along my jutting collarbone. I kicked my legs helplessly, boots sounding off the ground as I fought to get him off of me as he pushed the fork down into my body. The fork dug into my bone and tears streamed down my face as I felt it pierce and tug at the skin. White hot pain flashed through my body and my head screamed at me. Dots peppered my vision and my adrenaline, albeit useless, flowed freely.

“God! Please!” I begged incoherently.

My throat was thick with tears. I felt the warmth of blood slide down and across my shoulder. The fork nicked the bone and I jerked in pain. He continued to saw at my skin with the dull tines, trying to make the wound wider, bigger. The slick red fork was brought to my face but the pain carried on. I flinched when a drop of blood fell on my cheek. I looked passed it to see his malicious face. He was smirking, enjoying this. His eyes were completely crazed. He brought the utensil down to my cheek and I stiffened as his hand began to shake from the pressure of pressing it into my flesh.

“No, wait!”

He froze, turning to look over his shoulder at whoever had the balls to speak against him. I craned my neck up to see DO walking towards us.

“Kyungsoo, how chivalrous of you to try and stop me,” Kai said lightly, voice not matching the glint in his eyes.

I figured DO was just a nickname he had gone by. It sort of irked me that Kai was using his real, given name.

“Leave him be, Kai. Take me instead.”

“I'll deal with you later, I always do. Right now, I need to put this little shit in his place.”

“Deal with me now?” DO requested.

My brows rose at the seductive undertones in his voice. Kai's smirk widened and the fork was pulled away from me. It fell to the side with a clatter and his hand released its hold on my wrists. I wasn't dumb. I stayed put. He straightened and turned his head to the side as DO strolled closer. My jaw fell open in horror as DO wound his arms around Kai's shoulders and bent down closer. He nuzzled the side of Kai's head with his nose, as if breathing in the scent of his hair. Kai wrapped an arm around DO's waist and stood to his feet, backing away from me completely. Kai turned his attention to DO, dipping his head down to capture my cellmate's mouth in a hungry, possessive kiss. DO moaned lewdly and pressed himself further into Kai's body. He flashed a look of warning down at me as he allowed Kai to claim his mouth. I remained as statuesque as possible. He got back into character when Kai pulled away, looking up at the other with hooded eyes.

“Don't get caught up with Tao's looks. He doesn't know your body like I do. I know what you like. I know what to do to please you,” DO whispered sensuously.

“DO, don't-” I began without even realizing it.

He snapped his head to me, eyes aflame with underlying panic as he warned me with his expression.

“No Tao,” he said harshly, “I won't let you take Kai from me.” He snaked his arms around Kai's waist protectively and rested his head against his chest. “You just got here. Learn your place.”

“Ooo Kyungie being protective. This is a new side of you. I kind of like it. Have you missed me?”

Kai grabbed DO's jaw roughly, tilting his head back to force him to look up into his eyes. He bent down and licked along DO's jaw. DO wasn't able to keep up his facade and flinched slightly with a grimace.

“That's what I thought,” Kai seethed, pushing DO's face away with a flick of his wrist. “It's not like you to stick your neck out for the new guy, DO. You've been here long enough, you know better.”

“I'm aware of the consequences, _Jongin_ ,” DO growled, placing his hands on Kai's chest and shoving him away in disgust.

Kai stumbled back and I found myself confused. With all that I had heard, witnessed, _experienced_ , Kai seemed the sort to retaliate immediately to that kind of treatment. Yet he was letting it slide with DO.

“You know and you're still willing to put yourself in harm's way just to protect him?”

DO raised his chin defiantly.

“Your call,” Kai said with finality.

His hand darted out and he grabbed DO's wrist. He was able to toss me a sad look before being pulled away, dragged toward the entrance to brush by Kris who still had Chanyeol in his hold. Kris offered him a wide grin as he let them walk by. What had DO just signed up for?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	8. Politics

I cradled my reopened palm to my chest and rolled into a sitting position. My head swam and I fingered my cheek gingerly. There had to be a massive bruise there. Glancing up, I saw that everyone else had gone back to eating. The show was over now, back to filling their bellies. A pair of boots shuffled into my sight and I peered up to see Sehun standing over me shyly. He held out a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully.

“I'm so sorry,” he whispered, “but you should've just let it be.”

DO was right, his little lisp was cute. He helped pat the dirt off of me as he helped keep me standing while I waited for the vertigo to pass.

“I should've, but I couldn't,” I winced.

“You need to go to the nurse,” he urged, turning to look behind him.

I followed his gaze to watch as Kris pushed Chanyeol away with a smug smirk. His eyes flashed to me and I shirked back, even though he was a full room away. Chanyeol ran to my side, eyes darting all over my body as he spoke quickly. 

“We need to get you to Suho.”

Sehun gave me a small smile while Chanyeol swept me out of the room.

 

 

I didn't expect to be back in the infirmary so soon. Rewind that, I never expected to find myself in prison let alone tangled up in this entire situation. My skin was itchy and irritated where the blood had dried. My face was sore and my palm was throbbing crazily. I was sitting on the same bed I had occupied earlier in the day only this time around, I wasn't nervous about who would be walking into the room.

Luhan entered first. His face was set and he strode straight for me. He thumped me upside the back of my head with the flat of his hand. I scrunched my shoulders and rubbed at it with my uninjured hand as I peeked up at him through my dark bangs.

“You had _one_ job. _One!_ Stay away from Kai! What the hell were you _thinking_?! You could've been _killed_!” he gushed as he wrapped his arms around my head and pulled me to his chest so he could rest his cheek on my shoulder.

“Sorry, Luhan. But he was tormenting another inmate. Something came over me. I couldn't stop myself,” I mumbled.

“Just don't let it happen again. He wouldn't have gone as far with Sehun as he did with you,” Suho spoke up. “You can't interfere, even though it's the humane thing to do.”

I turned my head against Luhan's chest so I could look over to him.

Luhan sat next to me and remained silent as Suho checked me over. He held my hand and allowed me to squeeze as Suho stitched up my collarbone. I saw the grimace on his face as he looked down at my newly acquired wound. There was nothing to be done for my face, it would heal on its own. Suho slipped me some pills for the pain and I took them eagerly. He re-bandaged my hand and deemed me ready to go back to my cell.

“It's shower day in the rotation,” he whispered before allowing me out the door.

I raised a brow in question.

“Inmates alternate between doing their laundry and taking showers. Tonight is shower night. Tomorrow you will do laundry. Be careful and watch your back. Each inmate is assigned their own stall, though some guards aren't as caring if certain inmates sneak off to join another.”

I understood his warning. I only hoped Kris wouldn't be the guard watching over us tonight during our showers. I didn't know if it was because I hoped he himself wouldn't find his way into my stall, or if it was because I didn't want him to turn his head when Kai decided to seek me out for more getting to know one another.

Luhan swept me into a bone crushing hug and I returned it. It was hard not to like him, not that there was any reason not to. I felt comfortable when he touched me, my skin didn't crawl and I knew it was out of comfort and reassurance.

“Good luck,” he whispered into my ear. “As much as I like seeing you, try to make a goal not to come see us again so soon, alright?”

I nodded in agreement and allowed Chanyeol to wrap his hand around my elbow to steer me out of the room. He waited until we were a good ways from the infirmary before deciding to talk. 

“I'm sorry about the cafeteria. I tried-”

“It's okay, Chanyeol. You were putting up a good fight. Kris is just so strong,” I whispered in reply, knowing from experience.

“Still. It shouldn't have happened.”

“Chanyeol. You won't be able to be there each time to protect me. Just like DO won't be able to. Kris will find a way to get to me if he really wants to. The same goes for Kai.”

He hung his head in defeat, knowing I was right.

“So we have showers tonight?” I asked lightly.

His face hardened and I knew that he wouldn't be the one guarding us as we washed.

“Be on your guard, Tao. Kris won't be the one watching over you guys tonight, but Lay isn't exactly … he gets pushed around by the inmates a lot. They walk all over him. All it takes is for a few to band together and jump him so others can be free to do what they want.”

“If he gets bullied by the inmates, how can he stay a guard?”

“It's all politics, Tao. Inmates may be in prison but some of them still have their connections. Kai likes the fact that there's a guard he can push around and take advantage of. He capitalizes on it.”

“Does … do they hurt Lay?”

“You mean do they fuck him,” he corrected for me.

He answered my question with his tone. He obviously wasn't happy with how life was going for Lay. Why should he be? Imagine, being a guard in a prison but having no real voice or power. Beaten, bullied and raped by the inmates you were forced to watch over. 

“He doesn't want to be a guard here, does he?” I whispered as we turned down the hall that lead to my cell.

“Would you?”

I didn't need to answer his question. My eyes grew wide when we reached my cell. Chanyeol pulled out his ring of keys as my eyes darted around the empty cell.

“Where's DO?” I asked anxiously.

All the other inmates had been in their cells, finished with dinner, as we walked down the hall. I should have realized something was wrong when I hadn't seen Kai in any of the barred rooms.

“Kai hasn't finished with him yet,” Chanyeol mumbled darkly.

I stepped inside and swiveled on my heel to face him.

“What do you mean?”

“I'll bring him as soon as I can.”

I looked after him as he slumped off. I scampered up into the top bunk, feeling safer up high even though I was locked safely away from the others.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Dynamics

Nothing about this place made sense. Inmates were running things while the guards were their puppets. How was Kai able to just whisk DO away of his own free will with nobody there to stop him? Kris just let him go! Where did he take DO? It was like Kai ran the place from behind bars. Somehow, for some reason, he was forcing this guard Lay to remain working here to be his play thing. How did he have so much power from behind bars? And the warden, Chanyeol's father, was just allowing all this to happen without a care in the world? No wonder Chanyeol wanted nothing to do with this place.

I grew more and more anxious the longer I waited for Chanyeol to bring DO back. I was worried. What had Kai done to him? Where had they gone to do whatever it was? They weren't in Kai's cell. It was empty when Chanyeol had brought me back from the infirmary. I had been waiting so long, stashed up in my top bunk, that the pain medication Suho had given me was starting to wear off. My stitches itched and my hand burned. My head was pounding and I winced at the culmination of all of it building together.

I turned my thoughts to other things. I wondered if my attorney would really come and visit me while I was here. Wondered if he was still working on my case, trying to find a way to get me out of here. Not that I had anywhere to go. Back to the streets. At least while I was here I was getting regular meals and had access to laundry and showers. Though the risks were much higher. Sure there were scoundrels on the street but I had a better chance of getting away from them out there. Not in here. I was a sitting duck. I had forces pushing me into my aggressors. My watchers were after me. The ones supposed to be here to protect me were in fact against me. Very few people here didn't have it in for me. Others would simply stand by and watch it happen, knowing they would just put a target on their own backs if they were to jump in and try to stop it. Don't make ripples. It was a good motto to go by in here. One I had already failed in keeping with.

My ears perked up when I heard the sound of two pairs of boots scuffling along the floor of the hall. I peeked over my shoulder to see Chanyeol unlocking the door while DO stood to the side sullenly. His face was downcast, gaze on the floor. I jumped down from the top bunk and rushed to the bars when I saw his tear streaked face.

“DO? DO, are you alright?” I pleaded with him.

I looked to Chanyeol as he pulled the door open, hoping he could clue me in as to what had happened. He shook his head sadly as DO shuffled in. I saw he was limping slightly, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. I bent down so I could peer up into his face, reaching out to hold his arms. His lip was split and swollen, a cut and bruise under one eye. I lifted his chin with a finger, the sound of Chanyeol shutting the door resounding off the walls. He strode away, leaving us alone.

“DO, talk to me,” I begged.

He reached out to grasp my waist, tilting his head down to rest on my chest. I felt the sobs before I heard them. I pulled him in close, backing us into his bunk to sit down. He winced as his behind made contact with the mattress and I mentally slapped myself at my inconsideration. I maneuvered us so we were laying down on his bed. I stationed him between me and the wall so he felt safer. Hopefully he felt safer. It was hard in a place like this. Even with the help of bars. But they weren't always closed. I was starting to fear those free periods.

“You have stitches,” he whimpered.

I saw his eyes fixed on my collarbone and shrugged so my thin shirt covered my wound.

“No big deal,” I assured him.

“I should've spoke up sooner,” he cried, burying his face in his hands.

“Hey, shh. Stop that,” I cooed gently.

I lifted his chin with my fingertips and brushed his tears away with the sleeve of my shirt using my free hand. He blinked at me as I cleaned him up, lowering one hand to my chest and the other to wrap comfortingly around my waist.

“You shouldn't have said anything at all. I'd rather he continued with me then have him rape and beat you.”

He flinched, probably remembering what defending me had gotten him. I was just happy he was willing to talk to me, allowing me to comfort him, that he didn't blame me.

“Talk to me DO. What is there between you two? Something seems off. Why does he call you Kyungsoo?”

I was ready to drop it if he didn't want to talk about it, but I had appealed to him. He glanced up at me and fingered the collar of my shirt busily before starting. I stayed silent, not pushing him to go faster. I ran my fingers through his hair to help calm him down. Tears were still shining in his eyes but there wasn't enough to band together to make the leap down his flushed cheek.

“Remember why I'm in here?” he started with a question.

“Yes,” I replied softly. “That girl that lied to the police.”

“Well, Jongin … Kai is her brother.”

I couldn't help my eyes from bugging out of my head. Small world? Coincidence? No, something else was going on here.

“He got caught doing shady business on purpose so he could make my life behind bars a living hell.”

“DO, I'm so sorry,” I whispered.

“That's not the worst part,” he admitted with a sad smile. “I told you that while dating her I was beginning to find out more and more that I was attracted to guys.”

“Oh no,” I breathed.

Realization dawned on me. I looked down and searched his eyes, silently begging him to tell me it wasn't true.

“Jongin was the one that made me realize I liked guys. He … he would corner me when I was over at their house. He didn't come home often, but he would make an exception when he knew I was visiting. He wasn't mean to me then. Didn't force himself on me. Well he _did_ , but I … I liked it. It wasn't all rough like he is now. I didn't want him to stop then. I … I broke up with her because I had feelings for _him_.”

His tears were flowing freely again and I made sure to catch every single crystal with the sleeve of my shirt before they could finish their journey down to his chin.

“Now … now I'm confused. I know the guy I fell for is still in there somewhere. He … he snapped when his sister told that lie. I don't understand how he thinks I could be capable of something like that. He followed me in here to punish me. He uses my mixed feelings to his advantage. Sometimes he'll act like he used to with me. Gentle and caring. I can see the reflection of who he used to be in his eyes. Then he'll just flip a switch and turn into some crazed lunatic. I don't know what to do. I still have feelings for him. I still care for him, but he's done so many awful things. Even if he hasn't dirtied his own hands, he's ordered others to do his work for him.”

I pulled him to my chest and allowed him to soil my shirt with his tears. I rubbed his back soothingly, not knowing at all what to say to make him feel better. So I just allowed him to cry. Cry until he ran out of tears. I wondered, when was the last time he let himself go?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Leverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and rape.

DO had cried himself to sleep in my embrace. I didn't have the heart to move him or leave him alone. He seemed to take comfort in the fact that I was there to help comfort him. No way was I going to leave. I laid there contently, staring at the bottom of my bunk as his breath wafted over my neck. I was zoned out, not really thinking about anything in particular but not sleeping either. Just in between. There. Limbo. Chanyeol showed up outside our cell a while later and I craned my head to face him.

“Time for the showers,” he grimaced with apologetic eyes.

“Do we have to go? He's so peaceful right now.”

“I'm afraid so. Part of the rules. The warden doesn't want inmates to stink up the place. Plus, it wouldn't hurt for you two to wash your wounds.”

I understood the reason behind Chanyeol referring to his father as the warden, but I doubted if I would ever get used to it. Chanyeol waited as I thought of the best way to rouse DO. It pained me to have to wake him up.

“It's true we're each assigned our own stall?” I questioned Chanyeol.

“Yeah. Why?”

I let his question hang in the air. It crossed my mind that it would be safer for DO and I to share a stall so we could watch each others backs. Only if he was willing, of course. But we were assigned to our own. Only if the guard was preoccupied were inmates able to slip away into other stalls. By that time, it would already be too late.

“DO?” I whispered down to him, petting his bangs away from his forehead.

He shifted slightly, scrunching his eyes and licking his lips as he settled back down into the crook of my arm. I tried to think of a gentle way to wake him up. I didn't want to just shake him. Plugging his nose was too mean. So I decided on tickling instead. Reaching under the blanket with my right hand, I sought out his ribs. I wiggled my fingers between them and was blessed with the sound of DO's musical laughter not a second later.

“Ha ha ha, stop! Stop stop, I'm awake,” he snorted as he batted my hand away.

“Showers,” Chanyeol said once DO's eyes landed on him.

My heart fell as I watched DO's smile fade. His eyes shot to me and I could read the worry swimming in them.

“It will be okay,” I assured him.

“It's not me I'm worried about. Kai got me earlier. You're still at the top of his list,” he whispered.

We continued our conversation as Chanyeol unlocked the door and we slid from DO's bed.

“He … you … there's nowhere for me to run, DO. He'll catch me eventually,” I mumbled as we filed out of our cell and followed Chanyeol down the hall with the rest of the inmates.

“Are … are you … have you ever … ?”

I knew what he was asking me.

“I'm a virgin.”

His shoulders slumped and he grabbed my hand as we followed the group through the halls. Chanyeol walked behind us while a different guard, an attractive brunette, lead the way. I assumed it was Lay. We turned into a long hall of shower stalls and the group diminished as each inmate broke off into their designated cubicle. Chanyeol squeezed my shoulder before he left to report to a different part of the prison.

“Your stall will be at the far end to the left,” Lay directed me, leaning into me as he lifted his arm straight and hooked his hand to the left to help guide my way.

“Thanks,” I mumbled.

DO walked with me until he turned right into his stall. Maybe … maybe if I showered quickly and came back out, Lay would allow me to wait with him as the others finished? Yes, the fastest shower of my life. I could do that. I could resist the urge to stand under the spray of the water, forgetting the fact that it had been months since I had a proper shower. Yes. No problem.

I shuffled my feet as I made my way to my stall, bending down to untie my boots before stepping inside the three tiled walls. The fourth was made up of a plastic curtain, to help retain some semblance of privacy I suppose. The stall was claustrophobic feeling. I couldn't stretch my arms out all the way no matter which way I turned. But I ignored that fact to begin on my shower.

Peeling off my clothes, I reached outside of the curtain to place them on top of my boots for when I was finished. I turned the lever to the left and waited until the temperature was to my liking before stepping underneath. I hissed through my teeth when the water hit my stitches. I pivoted so they wouldn't be hit directly. With every second I stood under the hot spray, the notion of being quick ebbed away.

It hurt to use either hand. My left palm still injured from reopening my wound, my right attached to my collarbone tugging at my stitches whenever I moved. So I just stood under the shower head until I felt my hair was completely saturated. Washing it was going to be extremely painful. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo I was given and dropped it when a ruckus sounded through the air.

Scurrying about and muffled noises came from down the hall. I heard boots scraping the concrete. All evidence of a struggle. Hushed whispers and urgent grunts. I stiffened. Lay. They had attacked Lay just as Chanyeol had said. Kai. He had initiated it. He was out to get me. This was it. I didn't plan on going down without a fight. So what if I was already injured? I was still breathing and had plenty of fight left in me.

I positioned myself against the wall facing the curtain, readying myself for when he would arrive. He wasn't as dramatic as I had expected. Simply pulled the curtain aside and stepped in, wearing nothing but a smirk. My eyes caught a glint in his other hand, dropping down to see he held a pair of handcuffs. Seeing them triggered my fight. Pushing off the wall, I made to brush past him bodily, anything to escape the stall. I shouldn't have waited for him. Should have ran when I had the chance. I hadn't been thinking clearly.

But Kai was stronger than me. Way stronger. Living on the street had done nothing for my muscle mass. I struggled as he backed me into the corner, water spraying down on us as I kicked and punched for all I was worth. I tried to scratch him but my hands just slid off his slippery body. He pinned my right hand first. After that, it was only a matter of time before he was able to collect my injured left as well. The sound of the handcuffs clinking into place was like a dagger to my heart. He made them as tight as he could, stamping out any possibility of me sliding out of them. I let out a noise of protest at the feel of the metal cutting into my wrists. He grabbed the chain connecting them and hauled my arms into the air, stretching up to hook the cuffs over the shower head.

He took a step back to admire his work. I was on my tiptoes, struggling to unhook the cuffs from the shower head, but I was stuck, completely at his mercy. The water was pushing my bangs into my face and I breathed through my mouth as it cascaded over me, water dripping from my chin and lips. My stitches were being tugged as my body was elongated. I wasn't able to see Kai since my vision was obscured, but I could hear and sense him just fine.

“What an erotic sight. All stretched out just waiting for me. The water really is a nice touch, though it's not allowing me to see your face. Let's heat things up a bit, shall we?”

He meant literally when I thought he was going for physical activity straight away.

“AGH!”

I screamed as the water heated up, scalding my skin as it beat against me. I twisted and turned, trying to get as far away from the water as I could, but I was directly under it. There was no escaping. I breathed heavily as it ate at my skin, coating every inch. Steam rolled off me and filled the cubicle as it continued to rain down on me.

“Stop, _stop_! Turn it off!”

“Ready for me to fuck you already? Who am I to say no?”

He pushed my hair back off my face but the water continued. I looked straight ahead to see him boring his eyes into mine. I could tell from the corners of my vision that my skin had turned bright red from the burning water.

“Turn it off,” I whispered, the hot water sapping away my energy, body starting to tremble from the strain.

“But red is such a nice color on you,” he mused, holding my chin in his hand to keep my head from hanging forward.

“Please.”

My body slackened when he finally took pity on me and shut the water off. Hot droplets dripped from my hair and water rolled down my body. The steam lingered in the air, white puffs still floating from my skin to swirl and mingle with the humidity clinging to the atmosphere.

“Tao! Get _off_ me! Tao, are you alright? Tao!”

I panicked when I heard DO calling for me. It sounded as if he were fighting someone off. Filling my lungs with a deep breath to yell back, I was silenced as Kai covered my mouth roughly with his hand.

“Don't worry. Kyungsoo will be fine. My guys know not to touch him.”

My words were muffled against his palm as I yelled and glared at him.

“Jongin! Jongin, _please_! Leave him alone!”

“Knock it off, brat!”

I flinched when I heard a thud, turning wide eyes to Kai.

“They know not to touch him _sexually_. Force is sometimes necessary.”

Fire filled my veins. Adrenaline surging through my body. I gained my second wind. My arms may be incapacitated but my legs were just fine. I kicked out with my heel, lifting my knee and bringing it crashing down between his thighs. He keeled backward, bumping into the wall opposite me as he cupped himself with a growl. He glared up at me through his bangs.

“It's admirable, really, how much fight you have in you. However, continue to resist and I'll give the order for them to hurt Kyungsoo.”

“You wouldn't. You still care for him,” I wheezed.

“That's where you're wrong. I _used_ to care for him. Now, as far as you're concerned, he's leverage. Willing to test me?”

My resolve melted away. No. I wasn't. Even if he was bluffing through his teeth, I wasn't willing to risk putting DO in danger. Not him. The one that had cried himself to sleep in my arms not too long ago. The one that stood up for me in the cafeteria, knowing it would bring him no good.

“I see he has a hold on you,” he smiled evilly. “I'll be able to use you two against one another. What an exciting concept.”

I didn't want to think what those words held for the future. I needed to focus on getting through this, right here right now, as unscathed as possible. So I could get to DO and make sure he was alright.

“Hurry up and be done with me,” I spat.

“Just as well. Someone will come to investigate shortly.”

Words and actions were completely different. It was one thing for me to tell him to hurry up and have his way with my body. It was an entirely different thing for it to actually happen. I took little solace in the fact that my body was slick with water. It did little to help lessen the friction as he forced his way inside me. He didn't bother covering my mouth now, letting my yells ring through the air to echo and bounce off the walls. He hooked my leg over his hip, gripping it harshly as he rammed into me, growling in my ear as he chased his release. Tears welled in my eyes, eventually spilling over to fall down my cheeks. I felt like I was being ripped in half, split in two. It burned, stung, the tightness of my inexperienced body clinging to him. I felt so violated, dirty, vandalized. My throat strained as my screams were ripped from me. I could feel something warm and thick trickling down my thigh and pushed it aside. I would wash it away later, when I had the chance. I felt his thickness grow even bigger inside me as his rhythm became much more erratic. He came with a grunt, spilling his warm seed inside me. I sobbed at the alien feeling. It just felt all the more dreadful that he came inside. I gasped as he slipped from my body, more fluids dripping down my trembling legs. He grabbed my jaw roughly to force our mouths together, tongue raping my mouth to add insult to injury. He pushed my face away with a smirk.

“It's been a pleasure.”

Then he left. Just strolled out without a care, leaving me quite literally hanging. I cried violently as I stood there, waiting for someone to come to my rescue.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
